


Waiting for My Sunset

by SunsetSunrise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, M/M, background ziam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSunrise/pseuds/SunsetSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eighteen years old and has just finished his schooling and is interning for new fashion label 'Jay' which is about to launch.  Harry assumes that all he will find at 'Jay' is a job, but little does he know that he is about to meet an extraordinary person, who will forever change him and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for My Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just to quickly get this out of the way, the band members are all their 2013-2014 real-life ages except Harry. I imagined this AU with Harry being eighteen.

It's been a restless night for Harry, so at six in the morning when he wakes up to the sunlight gently filtering into his bedroom, it is no surprise that he still feels sleepy. Harry had been awake for most of the night, tossing and turning, eagerly awaiting this very morning. With eyes still closed, Harry lies in his bed with his hands tucked behind his head, his face is graced with a big smile, today is a grand day and Harry is profoundly excited. After lying in bed for about five minutes with his eyes closed, Harry finally opens his eyes and rubs his dreams away, he lays in his bed for a bit longer just staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom before finally deciding that he best get ready for the day that lays ahead. Harry slips out of bed, clad in nothing but a mere pair of pants, and heads to the bathroom that he shares with his mother and sister. Once in the bathroom, Harry strips off his pants and jumps into the shower and proceeds to turn on the water, which is stark cold. Harry lets out a yelp and waits for the water to warm before massaging a bit of shampoo into his mess of brown curls.

Harry cleanses himself for about fifteen minutes and then steps out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel. When Harry returns to his bedroom, he notices that his phone is blinking on his nightstand; he takes his phone and unlocks it. A text from Felicity, Harry's current girlfriend of half a year, awaits him.

'Brekkie before your big day?' The message reads.

'Yess, meet me at the Cafe around the corner at 8.' Harry taps out in reply.

'K. I luv u.' Felicity replies within minutes. Harry stares at his phone for a while before responding with a:

':)'

Felicity had revealed to Harry her feelings of fond and deep love and even after Harry had only responded with a smile (not even mentioning whether the feelings were mutual) she had made sure that he was aware of her feelings towards him after every text, every time they met, and Harry was not all that okay with their recent 'development.' It's not that Harry doesn't feel anything for Felicity, he really does, Harry cares for Felicity deeply but not enough to feel in love with her.  But could Harry really be blamed? After all never in his eighteen years of life had he ever fallen in love, in fact Harry isn't even sure he knows what love is.

With that last response, Harry decides to put Felicity out of his mind and go get ready for the day.  Harry shuffles to his closet and rummages through his clothes until he settles on a white-button-down shirt and a pair of black jeans, He dons his favorite pair of boots and makes his way to his family's kitchen where his sister, Gemma and his mother are already having breakfast.

"Good morning." Harry says to both women as they look up from their breakfast.  He walks over to both of them and kisses each on the cheek.

"Hello Love!" Anne, Harry's mother greets him and kisses him back on his cheek.

"Why are you up so early? You don't even have to be at your interview until nine." Gemma asks as she takes a drink of her orange juice. Harry walks over to the fridge, digs around until eventually deciding on bottled water.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I kept waking up. Guess, I was too excited." He says as he turns away from the fridge to face both women, bottle in hand.

"Sit down, why don't you eat with us?" Anne asks as she gestures towards Harry's seat at the table.

"Can't, I already agreed to meet up with Felicity." Harry replies as he takes a quick swig out of the water bottle.

"Are you leaving right now?" Anne asks after a spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah, I said I'd meet her at a cafe around the corner at eight." Harry replies as he tugs on his coat.

"Good luck on your interview, love." Anne replies as Harry gives her a quick farewell hug and makes for the exit of their home.

* * *

 

Harry arrives at the cafe and from the parking lot, he can see Felicity sitting at a table by a window, she's staring at her phone, occupying herself.  Harry turns his car off and heads toward the entrance of the café.  As soon as he enters the establishment, Felicity head snaps up from her phone and turns to look in Harry’s direction.  When her brown eyes find him, Felicity beams, she bounds up from the table she was sitting at and rushes over to Harry and pulls him down to her arms, into a big embrace, and plants a big kiss unto his lips.

“Hey you.” She says smiling as she pulls away.

“Hey.” Harry replies smiling in return. “Let’s order something, yeah?”

Harry and Felicity order their breakfast, which consists of two Lattes and some pastries.

“So, are you excited for your interview?” Felicity asks as she takes Harry’s hand in hers and leads him back to the table that she had been sitting at.  Harry pull Felicity's chair out and waits for her to sit down before moving to the opposite side of the table.

“Terribly.  I was too excited; I could hardly sleep last night, was tossing and turning the entire night.” Harry responds as he removes his jacket, sets it on the back of the chair, and finally takes his seat across Felicity.

“I bet I could’ve helped you sleep last night had I been there.” Felicity says with a little coy grin playing at her delicate red-painted lips.  Harry only smiles but Felicity's comment doesn't sit right with him, he can’t stand the thought of tainting Felicity; a beautiful innocent girl, he honestly could never see himself doing the dirty with her.  Harry had had sex with a few other girls but Felicity was different, he saw her above that.  All those moments in secret, Harry had to always stop Felicity when she wanted more of him than just his lips, those times when she begged him to caress her in the filthiest ways and when she wanted to do him a favor, he always obliged because Harry hardly even felt comfortable with kissing her, he felt like he was taking too much from her, it was always Felicity who initiated every kiss.  She was too special too do anything more than embrace, Harry felt something for Felicity that ran deeper than lust yet he wasn't 'in love' with her, confusing much? 

“You would’ve only made it worse, would’ve kept me up all night with your constant chatter.” At this Felicity laughs and takes Harry’s right hand and plays with a ring that adorns one of his fingers.

“So what exactly are you doing at this internship, assuming that you’ll be hired; which you will?”

“Well, you know working with fashion and all that, I get to basically be the assistant of some big-shot.”

“Do you think that they’ll give you free clothing?” Felicity asks hopeful.

“I don’t know, but if they do, I’ll give you the free clothes, yeah?" Harry replies as he puts his hand on Felicity's.

"Yeah." She smiles to him with her soft brown eyes and Harry would give anything to keep her smiling like this for him but when he glances down onto his wristwatch he notices that the time has nearly slipped away from him. Noticing Harry's sudden grimace Felicity asks,

"What time do you have to be at your interview?"

"At nine, I have to leave right now if I want to make it on time though." Felicity looks disappointed as Harry takes his coat off the back off his chair and it pains him a bit to be the reason Felicity's smile has diminished, "I'll talk to later okay?" Harry replies as an attempt to lighten the mood and as expected Felicity's smile reappears on her face.

Harry walks around the table to her side and as a farewell; he takes Felicity's small shoulders in his arms and embraces her.  As Harry pulls away from their moment of closeness, Felicity of course uses this as a moment to whisper in Harry's ear what he wishes she wouldn't make him feel guilty for not quite feeling.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you, Harry." She whispers in her lovely little voice.

After Harry pulls away, he responds with the same stupid smile he's been giving her since she first told him how in love she is with him.  Harry feels so incredibly guilty, he's stolen her heart and he can't even give her the key to his'.

"Talk to you later." Harry says again as he walks towards the exit of the building in an unmistakable rush.

* * *

 

 Harry is standing in front of a tall and ancient-looking beige building with the name 'Jay' in a Century Gothic font, he's become a mess of nerves as he finally stops stalling and pushes the entrance doors to the building open.  The lobby of the building is filled antique-looking chairs and tables that one would most definitely assume cost thousands.  In the lobby sits a bony-looking woman with long auburn hair, clothed in navy-blue dress, behind a desk.  The woman's expensive pearls dangling from her earlobes bounce as she quickly looks up at Harry as he approaches her.

"Hello, welcome to Jay." She says in a wide lipstick smile.

"Hi, my name is Harry Styles. I'm here for an interview for an internship."

"Alright, let me just check with Mr. Payne, real quick." For a moment Harry's nerves subside, Mr. Payne? Is that seriously the name of the man interviewing me today?  Although Harry thinks this, he keeps it strictly that: A stupid little thought.  The woman proceeds to pick up a phone and quickly dial a number.

"Hello? Mr. Payne, there's a Harry Styles here for an interview with you about the internship." After a short pause, "Alright, I'll send him." She hangs up the phone and turns to Harry once more.

"He's ready for you; he's in the furthest room to the left down that corridor." Harry thanks her before taking off towards the direction the woman pointed him towards.

The ceilings are high with glittering chandeliers hanging from them; the corridor is filled with endless portraits of landscapes and beautiful women, and flowers of all types in tall vases.  Harry continues to walk down the hall until he finally reaches the last door to the left.  Oh God and suddenly he's nervous again, he's terrified that he may say something dumb and seriously ruin his chances at getting this internship.  It's okay Harry, it’s only an interview. If you mess this up you can always work at a McDonald's or something Harry thinks to himself as he stands in front of the door with his hands to his temples.

"Maybe you could even become a baker." He says as he laughs out loud to himself, a little too loudly for it echoes down the corridor. Better get to it.  Finally after a silent, nerve-wrecking minute with his fist suspended near the door without making contact with the mahogany wood, Harry decides to knock.  When he does, he fears it was a bit louder than he had intended and now it just sounds like he's impatient.  A deep voice voices answers to the knock with a:

"Come in."

And Harry does, slowly he opens the door and he's met with a room that looks just like the lobby. It's filled with uncomfortable antique chairs.  In front of a window sits a very handsome man, presumably Mr. Payne, in an expensive looking suit, so far everything looks like it cost more than Harry's family's middle-class home.  The man looks up at Harry from a small stack of papers

"Hi, you're here for an interview?" He asks and Harry can do nothing but nod, "Please come in." He says as Harry takes a seat in one of the expensive chairs placed in front of Mr. Payne's desk.

Harry finally manages to find his voice and utters out:

"Hello, Mr. Payne. I'm Harry."

"Please to meet you, Harry.  I'm thankful for your politeness but please call me Liam, Mr. Payne makes me sound like something out of a comic book." Suddenly the nerves in Harry's stomach leave him be and he's finally at ease. This interview may just go fairly well

* * *

 

"And I said 'Better go home and change.'"

"God, thats hilarious." Harry hardly manages to get out through his short bursts of laughter.

"She thought so too." Liam says, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  Liam glances over at the time and then says, "Anyway Harry, thank you for stopping in today, we will be calling you in the next few days to let you know if you got the internship." Liam says after they've both calmed down a bit from their fit of laughter.

"Thank you very much Liam, I will be waiting by mobile for your call." Harry replies as he proceeds to stand and shake Liam's hand, picks his coat off the back off the chair and makes toward the exit of the lavished office.

"Can't wait to work here." Harry says as he closes the door behind him.

Could that interview have gone any better?

* * *

 

The next day, Harry is at home with his family, lounging about in the living room.  Harry sits on the couch, watching the tellie while Gemma sits next to him reading a magazine; Anne is sitting in an armchair reading a book.  All day Harry had been anxiously waiting by the phone and becoming more and more disenchanted each time the phone rang and it wasn't someone from Jay, so when the phone rang, Harry didn't even bother to acknowledge the ringing.  Expecting Harry to shoot up from his spot like a bullet, no one else in the room makes a move until it rings again.

"Aren't you going to run to the phone?" Asks Gemma, grinning up from her magazine.

"I'm not even going to bother anymore.  I can accept that Jay didn't want me." Anne laughs and puts her books down, stands from her seat and goes to the ringing phone

"Hello?" She speaks into it in a casual tone which suddenly rises to excitement, "Harry, it's for you!" she calls to her son.

Harry's head snaps away from the tellie and to his mother who is still holding the phone.

"Is it?"

Before he can finish his sentence he mother vigorously nods her head and Harry runs to the phone, almost slipping a bit.  Harry takes the phone from his mother (almost dropping it and breathes into it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Harry, this is Liam. I wanted to call you personally. Anyway, are you still interested in the internship at Jay?" Liam asks.

As if Liam were there (and Harry's thankful that he's not) just like Anne, Harry nods ecstatically before realizing that Liam can't see his answer.

"Of course." Harry finally manages to say.

"Good to hear, we'll see you here tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow!" Harry says a little too ecstatic.  With that he hangs up the phone and turns to Anne, who was watching the entire thing.

I start tomorrow!" He gleefully takes her in his arms and swings her around in a circle.

"What's going on?" Gemma asks as she walks into the kitchen where Harry and Anne are still swinging in a circle.

"Gem, I got the internship at Jay!" Harry replies as he finally puts his mother down and goes in to hug Gemma.

"Let's go out and celebrate, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant; my treat!" Anne exclaims as Harry pulls away from Gemma, beaming and possibly the happiest person at the moment.

Everything is going well.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a weird dream one night about One Direction, it scared me a little and I refused to entertain the thought at first but the thought of making my dream into a fic was really eating at me, so here I am writing about that dream I had a few weeks ago. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the first chapter was boring but I had to start somewhere and this chapter was necessary so that you could get the general feel of Harry's life in this AU. I've only planned the first two chapters so far but I have a general idea of where this story will go, I promise the rest of the chapters will be far more interesting. It's 3am and Omg, this took me forever to write (it was really only two days but it felt like an infinite amount of time). Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter for there is much more to come! :D
> 
> On a side note, I wanted to add one of Harry's ex-girlfriends in the story but I didn't want to spend too much time researching her so I'm only using her first name and the rest of her qualities I gave to her, so yes she is going to be a completely different character than the real Felicity that Harry Styles dated. Also I want to say that these character are going to be either slightly or completely different from their real-life counterparts, after all this is my AU. I just wanted to put that out there so to separate this story as much as I could from the real-life One Direction and their families. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this fic, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
